fairypediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell '''ist der Dragon Slayer des Himmels und ihre Ziehmutter war der Himmelsdrache Grandine. Wendy erschien das erste Mal in der Folge 49, als Cana Alberona Lucy Heartfilia prophezeite, dass diese an diesem Tag eine schicksalshafte Begegnung hatte. Und so kam es auch, dass sich die beiden das erste Mal im Zug begegneten. Wendy war bis zur Auflösung ein Mitglied von Cait Shelter. Nach der Auflösung schlossen sie und Charle sich Fairy Tail an. Als Fairy Tail sich gegen Ende des Tartarus Arcs ebenfalls auflöste schloss sie sich Lamia Scale an.Nach dem Time skip trifft sie auf Natsu, Lucy und Happy, die sie davon überzeugen Fairy Tail wieder beizutreten Aussehen Wendy erscheint auf den ersten Blick als kleines, unschuldiges Mädchen. Durch ihr niedliches, blau-gelbgestreiftes Kleidchen wirkt sie jünger als sie wirklich ist. Das Kleid wird durch eine hübsche weiße Masche verschönert, die sich oberhalb der Brust befindet. Der Saum des Kleides wirkt leicht ausgefranst, ausgelöst wird diese Erscheinung durch den gezackten Rand, was dem Kleidungsstück einen gewissen Charme verleiht. Als kleines Accessoire hat sie zwei weiße "Flügel" um beide Oberarme gebunden, das wohl ihre Kraft symbolisieren soll; sie ist die Dragon Slayer des Himmels. Ihre Füße stecken in flachen, bequemen Sandalen, die vorne geschlossen sind. An ihren Knöcheln befinden sich ebenfalls zwei weiße "Flügel". Wendys heller Hautton bildet einen tollen Kontrast zu ihrem langen, blauen Haar, das sie offen trägt. Zwei oder drei Fransen fallen ihr keck vor die Augen und ihre braunen großen Augen strahlen pure Freundlichkeit aus. Ihr blauer Gilden-Stempel befindet sich auf dem rechten Oberarm und beweist ihren Mitmenschen, dass sie ein Mitglied von Cait Shelter, -später von Fairy Tail ist. Wenn man sie das erste mal trift ist sie echt lieb . Charakter Anfangs ist Wendy sehr schüchtern und tollpatschig. Beim ersten Treffen der Allianz (die vier legalen Gilden, die sich zusammenschlossen) stürzt sie über den Teppich und löst unter den anderen Magiern ein wenig Spott und Hohn aus. Durch ihren peinlichen Auftritt füllen sich ihre großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen mit Tränen und sogleich beginnt sie zu weinen. Wendy ist auf gut Deutsch eine kleine Heulsuse. Wenn sie hinfällt, vergießt sie ein paar Tränen, oder wenn sie denkt, dass sie zu schwach ist. Im Laufe der Serie ändert sich aber Wendys Charakter ein wenig. Das anfangs scheinbar unschuldlose und schutzlose Mädchen entpuppt sich als starke und selbstsichere Kämpferin, die sich mit Charle durchschlägt. Im Kampf gegen Faust von Edolas mit den andere Dragon Slayern Natsu Dragonil und Gajeel Redfox beweist sie wahren Mut und unterstützt ihre Freunde, so gut sie kann. Eigentlich mag Wendy kämpfe nicht, sie hilft lieber ihren Freunden, aber in einer Folge stellt sie fest das kämpfen nicht so schlimm ist, wenn man für seine Freunde kämpft. Wendys Vergangenheit Wendy Marvell wuchs, wie Gajeel Redfox und Natsu Dragonil auch, bei einem Drachen auf. Die ersten Jahre ihrer Kindheit thumb|236px|Wendy und Grandinewurde sie von Grandine, dem Himmelsdrachen, aufgezogen. Diese lehrte ihr die Magie des Himmels und eine ganz besondere Magie; wie man kranke Menschen heilt. Doch am 7.7.X777 kam alles ganz anderes. Grandine verschwand, wie Metallicana und Igneel auch, an diesem Tag spurlos. Die kleine Wendy war von nun alleine auf sich gestellt und irrte ziellos durch die Welt umher, bis sie auf einen Jungen namens Mistogun traf. Dieser nahm sie unter seine Fittiche und so reisten die beiden für drei Monaten umher. Wendy konnte bei ihm schlafen und essen. Eines Tages hörte sie Mistogun "Anima!" sagen und binnen kürzster Zeit wurde es zu gefährlich für Wendy, weiter mit Mistogun umherzuziehen. Deshalb übergab er Wendy in die Obhut von Robaul, dem Gildenmeister von Cait Shelter. Diese Gilde wurde für die nächsten Jahre ihr neues Zuhause und dort lernte sie auch Charle, ihre beste Freundin, kennen. Wendys erster Auftritt in der Folge 49 Wendy erschien das erste Mal in der Folge 49 (Der Tag des vom Schicksal bestimmten Tages), an dem Tag sollte Lucy Heartfilia eine schicksalhafte Begegnung haben. Cana Alberona, deren Tarot-Karten die Zukunft prophezeihen können, meinte, dass eine Person Lucys Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellen wird. Lucy war total durch den Wind. Wer sollte diese Person sein? Sollte es womöglich ein junger Mann sein, der um ihre Hand anhält oder doch ein ganz gewöhnlicher Typ, den sie per Zufall in der Bibliothek treffen soll? Um sich ein wenig abzulenken, besuchte sie eine Bibliothek und durchstöberte die zahlreichen Regalen, die mit Büchern vollgestopft waren. Die Stellarmagierin blieb an einem Regal hängen und holte ein Buch heraus...und wie durch ein Wunder wählte ein junger, großgewachsener Mann mit Brille dasselbe Buch aus und für einen kurzen Augenblick berührten sich ihre Hände. Sollte das Lucys schicksalhafte Begegnung sein? Und wenn ja, mit welcher Absicht? Lucy und der junge Mann mochten sich auf Anhieb und verabredeten sich gemeinsam zum Dinner, das um 21 Uhr stattfinden sollte. Natsu Dragonil, der mit Lucy im selben Team ist, wollte unbedingt einen neuen Auftrag erledigen und bat Lucy inständig, dass sie ihn begleiten soll. Lucy stand zwischen den Stühlen. Wie sollte sie sich entscheiden? Soll sie ihr erstes richtiges Date einfach sausen lassen, weil Natsu wieder mal ein wenig Action wollte? Doch es kam ganz anders. Lucy ging mit Natsu mit und schickte Cana Alberona zum Date, damit der Mann nicht wie ein Pflock im Restaurant saß und vergeblich auf sein Date wartete. Während Lucy und Natsu im Zug saßen, marschierte ein kleines, blauhaariges Mädchen mit zahlreichen Kisten beladen an ihnen vorbei. Als sie Natsus Stimme hörte, drehte sie sich schnell um und ging weiter. Nirvana-Akt Das erste Treffen der Allianz thumb|136px|Wendys Erscheinen am ersten Treffen der Allianz Wendy und Charle sind die Abgeordneten der Gilde Cait Shelter und bilden gemeinsam mit den anderen legalen Gilden Fairy Tail (Gilde), Blue Pegasus und Lamia Scale die Allianz. Alle Abgeordneten trafen sich in der Privatvilla von Bob, dem Gildenmeister von Blue Pegasus. Alle drei Gilden waren bereits eingetrudelt, nur von Cait Shelter fehlte jegliche Spur. Wo konnten die Mitglieder nur stecken? Hoffentlich war ihnen nichts schreckliches passiert! Einige Minuten verstrichen und plötzlich stand ein kleines, blauhaariges Mädchen auf der Türschwelle und stellte sich als Wendy Marvell vor, die die Abgeordnete von Cait Shelter sein sollte. Ein wenig zögerlich lief sie auf die anderen zu, doch dann passierte ihr ein peinliches Missgeschick: Mit dem Fuß blieb sie am Teppich hängen und fiel der Länge nach hin. Die Anderen konnten sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verstecken und spotteten ein wenig über Wendy und ihre Tollpatschigkeit. Die Dragon Slayer des Himmels thumb|Wendys magischer Kreis Wie Natsu und Gajeel Redfox ist Wendy ein Dragon Slayer und zwar der Dragon Slayer des Himmels. Ihre Ziehmutter war Grandine, der Drache des Himmels. Wie Natsu und Gajeel gewinnt Wendy an Stärke, wenn sie die Luft in großer Menge "isst". Diese Kraft wandelt sie dann in Angriffe um, oder sie verwendet ihre neu gewonnene Energie, damit sie andere Menschen heilen kann. So heilte sie Erza Scarlet, als diese durch das tödliche Gift von Cobra fast verelendet wäre. Sie konnte sogar Gérard Fernandez wiederbeleben, der eine Zeit lang bewusstlos, bzw. tot war, denn durch den Zusammenbruch des Himmelturmes wurde er schwer verletzt. Leider erfordert diese uralte Magie äußerst viel Kraft und Wendy kann nicht viele Menschen auf einmal heilen. Sie muss sich erst wieder einmal erholen. Außerdem kann sie sich nicht selbst heilen. *Heilzauber (Dragon Slayer des Himmels): Leider ist dazu kein genauer Name bekannt. Doch mit dieser Fähigkeit kann Wendy kranke Menschen in Windeseile heilen. Jedoch kostet dies eine Menge ihrer magischer Kraft. *Toroia' (トロイア; Troia): Diese Fähigkeit setzt Wendy bei Natsus Reisekrankheit ein, wenn es ihm wieder einem übel wird. Die Wirkung tritt sehr schnell ein und wirkt sehr effizient bei Dragon Slayer. *'Banīa' (瞬足; Vernier): Auch bekannt als ''Nonius (siehe Link am Ende des Abschnitts). Für einen kurzen Moment kann Wendy mit diesem Zauber die Magie und die Schnelligkeit eines anderen Magiers erhöhen. Leider dauert dies nicht sehr lange an und der Zauber verfliegt nach ein paar Minuten wieder. :*'Iru Banīa' (速度倍化; Ile Vernier): ... *'Āmuzu' (剛腕アームズ; Arms): Wirkt ähnlich wie Banīa. :*'Iru Āmuzu' (攻撃力倍化; Ile Arms): ... *'Āmā' (アーマー; Armor): ... :*'Iru Āmā' (防御力倍化; Ile Armor): ... *'Deusu Korona' (神の王冠; Deus Corona): ... *'Deusu Ekuesu' (神の騎士; Deus Eques): ... *'Deusu Zero' (神の無加; Deus Zero): ... Wendys Attacken *'Tenryū no Hōkō' (天龍の咆哮; Gebrüll des Himmelsdrachen): Wendy holt tief Luft und erzeugt somit eine Art Tornado, der dann mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf ihren Gegner zu rast. *'Tenryū no Yokugeki' (天龍の翼撃; Flügelschlag des Himmelsdrachen): Wendy erzeugt mit ihren Armen einen heftigen Luftstrom, den sie dann auf ihren Gegner abfeuert. *'Tenryū no Kagizume' (天竜の鉤爪; Klaue des Himmelsdrachen): Wendy konzentriert ihre magische Kraft auf ihre Beine und erzeugt damit einen heftigen "Wind-Schlag". *'Tenryū no Saiga' (天竜の砕牙; Zerquetschender Reisszahn des Himmelsdrachen): Wenn sie zu dieser Attacke ansetzt, springt Wendy in die Luft und verpasst ihrem Gegner einen heftigen Hieb mit ihrem Arm. Dabei konzentriert sie ihre Magie auf einen Punkt, was den Schlag natürlich verstärkt. *'Tenryū no Namioroshi' (天竜の波颪; Wellenwind des Himmelsdrachen): ... *'Geheime Dragon Slayer-Techniken' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Shōha: Tenkūsen' (照破・天空穿; Bewegendes Licht: Himmelsbohrer): Dies ist eine Geheime Dragon Slayer-Technik, die Wendy erlernt hat. Sie erzeugt mit beiden Händen einen heftigen Aufwind, den sie dann verreint und auf ihren Gegner abfeuert. Dies sieht aus wie ein "Bohrer" und ist eine äusserst wirkungsvolle und starke Attacke. :*'Mirukī Wei' (ミルキーウェイ; Milky Way): Dies kann man nicht als "Attacke bezeichnen". Eher ist Milky Way ein Portal. Wendy setzte diesen Zauber ein, um die Drachenseelen zu beschwören. (dt. Milchstraße) *'Unison Raid' (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド; Yunizon Reido): Ein Unison Raid verreint zwei Magien miteinander. Auch Wendy ist an einem Unison Raid beteiligt; und zwar gemeinsam mit Lucys Stellargeist Scorpio. Die beiden verreinten ihre Kräfte und konnten so gemeinsam eine heftige Attacke einleiten. Trivia *Wendy ist die Dragon Slayer des Himmels *Ihre Ziehmutter war Grandine, der Drache des Himmels *Sie ist eine kleine Heulsuse und weint bei fast jeder Gelegenheit *Wendy ist sehr tollpatschig und es kommt oft vor, dass sie der Länge nach hinfällt und danach in Tränen ausbricht *Ihre beste Freundin heist Charle, die weiße Exceed-Katze *Wendy reiste einen Monat mit Mistgun umher, denn nachdem Grandine sie verließ, war sie ganz auf sich alleine gestellt *Sie versucht das Beste daraus zu machen, da sie kaum kämpfen kann. Aber sie will ihre Freunde im Kampf so gut unterstützen, wie sie kann Statistik Navigation Quellenangaben Galerie Wendy wird mit obst beworfen.png Wendy mag keine flaumen.png Wendy heilt natsu von seiner reisekrankheit.png Wendy heilt erza.jpg Wendy trifft auf mysotgan.png Wendy im Anzug der Powackelbande.png Edolas.png Wendy.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fairy Tail-Mitglied Kategorie:Dragon Slayer Kategorie:Team Natsu Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Exceed-Katze Kategorie:Beziehungen